I Wanna
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Over 30 Transformers/Transformers slash and pairings! Based from 'I wanna' by All American Rejects...Enjoy!


**I Wanna  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**The return of VeekaIzhanez after I've finished my SPM trial exam. Based from I Wanna by All American Rejects.**

**Pairing: Multiple..ONLY TRANSFORMERS/TRANSFORMERS**

**Warning: more Love-scene**

**Admitter: English is not my first language and I've a Beta and I've do the best and I got the highest marks for English in my school so please don't tell me that my writing is very bad, okay?**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

* * *

_I never thought that I was so blind  
I can finally see the truth  
It's me for you  
Tonight you can imagine That I'm by your side  
'Cause it's never gonna be the truth  
So far for you_

**Prowl/Jazz  
**"Hey, Prowl! I guess that you need to get after something, you dig?" asked Jazz.  
"I guess not. As we have something that you have now, Jazz," said Prowl.  
"But I need to whip something from you.."  
"Such what?"  
Suddenly, Jazz is pushing Prowl against the wall and giving him one passionate kiss.  
"Jazz, what are you doing here?" asked Prowl, gasped.  
"Please..let me to taste you more.." whispered Jazz, placing his lips at his neck and licking it, his lover look tickles.  
"Jazz..I..like it...I like it, Jazz..."  
"Come on, Prowl. You can do the best to me, you dig?"  
Then, both of them are huging and kissing each other, they're look very sweet and very nice. Prowl is opening his mouth willingly thus make his lover to insert his glossa into his mouth and exploring every inch of him. Now, they're look very nice than usual. After that, the white-bot is moving his hand to his thigh and moving up to his waist and grabbing it. The ninja-bot is moving his hand to his chestplate and holding it tightly. While they're tasting their lover's mouth together, they're throwing out their lovely voice. Then, the white-bot is moving his hand into his lover's intimate area and touching it softly. That makes their kiss are broken and Prowl is groaning softly.  
"J-Jazz..I..ah..I like..it.."  
"Crazy! What the cute voice do you have,"  
Thus Jazz is inserting his metal rod into his port and pulling it gently thus make his lover moaning louder and longer. That makes the white-bot very attracted of his lover's salacious move.  
"Prowl, do that move again..Solid.."  
Both of them are getting their affection together and finding any love-sense as long as they can take it.. until some fluids is flowing out from his metal rod and insert into his port and there is some is flowing out and lefting some stains on the floor. Both of them are screaming of their lover's name,

**Jetfire/Jetstorm**  
These twins are running along the base until they're arrive at one room. Jetfire in hiding himself in somewhere. Jetstorm is search after him.  
'Come on, brother. Where are you?" asked Jetstorm, then he opening the closet door. Jetfire is screaming as he is hiding there. Thus Jetstorm is rushing in that closet and locking it from inside and hugging his twin. At the first time, Jetfire is refuse him but finally, he let his twin for keep hugging him.  
"Okay, brother. I know that you're very love me, right?" whispered Jetstorm.  
"Brother..you're..ah..I..love..you.."  
"Please say it more, brother..I want to hear it.."  
Then, Jetstorm is grabbing his twin up thus Jetfire is placing his legs at his twin's waist, then Jetstorm is moving his hand to touch every inch of his body and finding any target spot and when Jetfire is throwing out his voice, his twin is kissing it and makes him throwing his voice louder, thus Jetstorm like it and sucking it.  
"Brother..I love you..I.." said Jetfire, very excited of his twin's action.  
"Tell me of that ,brother. I want to hear it," whispered Jetstorm, then he placing his lips at his neck and kissing it a few times.  
"Brother! Brother! I love you! I love you!" screamed Jetfire, then he is crying.  
"Oh..my sweet twin..I know that you're very love me, right?"  
"Yeah.."  
Then, both of them are get their lips meet and tasting their lover's mouth together. Their hands are touching their lover too, get their lovely voice thus they're want to keep their action.  
"Brother..brother.." said Jetfire, gasped.  
"Yeah, what do you want more?" asked Jetstorm, licking his audio case.  
"Brother, I want to tell you that I love you..I love you..."  
"Allright, brother..If you talk like that.."  
Then, Jetstorm is placing his lips to his twin's thigh and sucking something from it, thus Jetfire is sensually broading his legs to his twin thus he let him to taste him. Now, both of them are get their move and trying to find anything that they really want for.

**Blitzwing/Blackarachnia**  
"Vhat the 'itchy bitchy zpider' that ze need to zay to you?" asked Blitzwing, random.  
"I guess that you need to get your mouth down, Blitzwing," said Blackarachnia.  
"Vell..ze don't need anything that related of that?"  
"I think so.." Blackarachnia is lefting him. Blitzwing is running after her and hugging her from behind. She shocked of his action thus she pushing him and sting him thus make him cannot make another move to her.  
"You think I'm very comfort if you do like that?" scolded the spider-cons.  
"Voo..Ze intezted of yu, Blackarachnia..I like it.." said Blitzwing, random.  
"Maybe I need to control myzelf as I need to talk vith you," said him, icy.  
"No, zhe iz zo rude! I don't need to tell her of that!" said him, hothead.  
"I need to do that,"  
"No, don't do that!"  
That icy and hothead Blitzwing is speaking of the same words until Blackarachnia is.  
"Enough!"  
That word makes Blitzwing changes his face into random one, giving one bouquet of flower to her, it made of a energon cubes which it shaped like a flower.  
"Is that flower is given to me?" asked Blackarachnia, holding that bouquet.  
" you..." said Blitzwing, thus he harshly hugging and kissing her, makes her groaning excitely besides she holding that bouquet.  
"Blitzwing..what ..the...ah..I can't..take it.."  
"It zeemz that you're very interest of my vork, don't you?"  
"Yeah..but I really want to.."  
Then, the spider-cons is kicking him thus he fall down on the floor and he gasped for a while when his lover is sitting above his thighs thus she moving her hands to his inner thigh and pressing some spot that makes him groaning loudly.  
"Hey! Vhat the zweet 'itchy bitchy zpider'...ze vant more..more..." said Blitzwing, random then he moaning excitely.  
Then, Blackarachnia is getting herself closer to him and kissing his neck while her hands are moving up to his hips and massaging it softly. The triple changer looks very attract of her action thus he placing his hand at her back and moving down to her waist.  
"Why don't you do anything that makes me very like your move?" asked the spider-cons.  
"You say vhat? Ze really excited of your vords thus ze need to make vhat do you vant to.." said him, hothead.  
"Hey, you vant mine, right? OHOOHOHO... Ze iz very excited now!" said him, random.  
"I got it now.."  
Then, she wake up and holding his metal rod and inserting it into her port thus she looks very enjoyed of it. She makes some salacious moves to make her lover very like her action thus make him grabbing her waist and their lips are meet.

_Can you hear me say  
Don't throw me away?  
And there's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow_

**Megatron/Starscream  
**Megatron is standing on the chair, thinking of something. He feels very disappointed of his condition which he looks very solitude for not having any mate to keep after him. Then, Starscream is walking toward him, sitting on his lap, giving some sensual moves.  
"What do you want more from me, Starscream?" asked Megatron.  
"Nothing unless to take over you as the leader of the Decepticons," said Starscream, stroking his leader's cheek then he pinching it.  
"Well..you say that you want to get me down, right?"  
"No..no.. I doesn't mean like that. But I know that you want to do something to me,"  
"Your answer is right, Starscream," Then, the tyrant is moving up his hand to the seeker's thigh and that makes him very excited of him.  
"You need to get after me but you cannot own me, Megatron,"  
"But I can..as long as you can give your nice body to me.."  
That sentences makes Starscream hugging him with his hands covering his neck while the tyrant is grabbing the seeker's waist and get him closer thus they're kissing each other. Then, they're locking it for a minute before they're broking it for Megatron to ask him for something but Starscream refuse him thus the tyrant is holding his lover's back and the 'back-wing' and make some strach that makes Starscream moaning loudly,  
"You can't do that, Megatron. You've get my...ah..please..Megatron..please.."  
"That is you call 'enjoyment', right?"  
"Yeah..I enjoying of it.."  
After that, both of them are get their lips closer thus they're inserting their glossa into their lover's mouth and sliding it altogether, also their hands are touching up and down to find any target spot to feel anything that related to their 'enjoyment' thus losing the solitude from themselves.

**Optimus Prime/Bumblebee**  
"Bossbot, I want to ask you something, why do the human like to make love?" asked Bumblebee, curious.  
"Usually, the humans want to feel some love and affection from their lover and.. you want to try it some?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah..for this time.."  
"Maybe I can teach you how does it working.."  
Then, the Autobot leader is pushing the bee down on the bed, makes him scared, why does Prime become rushy when he want to.  
"Bumblebee..please say that you're very love me..please.."  
"Bossbot, what are the fucky love-making it is?"  
"Making love is not a fucking thing..it's one fantasy for the couples..including us.."  
"We're couples? I don't understand, bossbot,"  
"Every pairing called couples. We're loving each other, don't you?"  
"Yeah.."  
Then, his blue hand is stroking his yellow headplate and trying to comfort him as he is very scared of his own leader, but he don't know that the leader is very loving him and very caring of him. Then, the bee is placing his hand to his headplate and take it closer to him.  
"Bossbot, you're very kind to me..and all of us...and we..are.."  
"Only two of us that you can say.."  
"Two? Both? I'm..I'm very..."  
"Say it more, Bumblebee..say it.."  
The Autobot leader is get his lips to his neck and licking it and sucking it. That makes his lover tickles. Then, he moving his lips down to his chestplate and tasting it.  
"Hey, bossbot..I..ah..I...like..it.."  
"Tell me what do you say..."  
"Prime..I like it,...I love you.."  
"That's I want to hear about..."  
"Come on, Prime. You're the best.."  
After that, both of them are getting themselves closer and meet their lips together thus they're decide to feel every sense that they got.

**Ratchet/Arcee**  
At one room at the base, Arcee is walking into that room, Ratchet is fixing after one machine.  
"Ratchet..I feel something wrong with me..Can you get check after me.." said Arcee, feel tired then she fainted. Thus Ratchet is rushing toward her and grabbing her.  
"Are you okay, Arcee?" asked Ratchet. He wake her up to make her stay alive but he failed. Without hesitation, he lifting her up and placing her up to the medic-bed. Then, the medic-bot is get after his any mechanical equipment to repair her but suddenly.  
He shocked when he see Arcee is gone!  
"Arcee, where are you?" asked Ratchet, he looks nervous and trying to find her..and then.  
That femme-bot is appear suddenly and hugging him lovely, then she placing her head at his chestplate and rubbing it softly.  
"Hey, what are Primus is doing out here...are you.." asked Ratchet.  
"Come on, my doc-bot..I know that you've feel something to me," whispered Arcee, then she moving her lips closer at his lips thus she is kissing him and locking it for a minute.  
"Oh..Primus.. I don't know that Arcee is such a hot femme...that I've..." sighed Ratchet..then he fainted on her hug and both of them are holding their lover altogether.  
After that, Ratchet is wake up, then he moving his lover up on the bed, at his first sight, he looks very wierd as he never feel what does the affection mean. Yeah, he's a medic-bot and he never feel like that.  
"Ratchet, what are you staring for?" asked Arcee.  
"I..I..nothing," said Ratchet. "But you're so beautiful when I look you over here,"  
"Really? I can't believe it.."  
"You're such a beautiful femme, Arcee..I like it..."  
"Maybe you're really know that.."  
Then, the medic-bot is moving himself closer to her, hitting against her body thus she groaning softly for that hot pressure. he kissing her neck and moving up and down to her body until she is really excited of his action, lifting up her hips and broading her legs to him. The medic-bot is fascinated of her beautiful body thus he holding it and inserting his metal rod into her port and playing with it thus make her very interested of him. They're getting themselves some sensual move and get their body meet their lover's and trying to search after their lovely spot thus they're make their love-sound altogether.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me, too  
Every day, but all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me, too  
Every way, and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

**Starscream/Blackarachnia  
**"Maybe you want to feel that I'm such a very damn hot Decepticons over Megatron, right?" asked Starscream.  
"You shouldn't be very arrogant of yourself. You and Megatron are the different 'cons" said Blackarachnia.  
Then, the seeker is walking to her from behind, hugging her, placing his lips at his neck and he releasing his hot breath. That makes the spider-con feel not comfort with him.  
"What are you want to do to me, Starscream?" scolded her, pushing him aside.  
"Oh..come on, Blackarachnia. If the Decepticons femme like you are been loved by your pathethic Autobot boyfriend, why not me as your Decepticon boyfriend that you se just now" said the seeker, walking closer to her.  
"Starscream, don't be too much ,okay?"  
"I'm not too much as you think. And..you're the beautiful femme that I see..do you want to taste me?"  
"Well..I'll make you feel that does your love-scene is wake my sense up for this.."  
'I'll make sure you'll knees down to me, Blackarachnia..."  
"Try to get after me if you can.."  
After that, both of them are keep themselves in one side of the place and he is hitting her against the wall then they're hitting themselves altogether. Now, the spider-con is nervous and scared of his action as the seeker is stroking every inch of hers. She feels that her lover is placing his lips at his neck and biting it for sucking her oils thus she is moaning loudly, feels some pain and interested.  
"Starscream..please..please.."  
"You want it more, Blackarachnia? I know that you want me to taste you more..."  
His hands are grabbing every each of her hands and holding it tightly, then he placing his legs between her legs and moving his hand down to her thigh and moving up to her hips and holding it softly, while her hands are touching his back and stroking his 'metal-wing' and placing her head at his shoulder and kissing it, that makes the seekers feels that her kiss is very nice one.  
After that, she feels that his lips is down to her breast and he sucking it thus she is very like his action thus she is kissing his head and stroking it softly.  
"Oh, Primus..You're so hot..I don't know what else I want to tell it.."  
"You want it more, Starscream?"  
"More? Oh..I want more..more of you, Blackarachnia.."  
Starscream is getting himself closer to her and begging for the entrance. She willingly accept his order thus he harshly get his lips closer to her and his glossa is sliding with hers. They're closing their opticals to get more satisfaction from their lover while his hand is touching her intimate area and he insert his finger into her port to make her very excited of him.  
Then, they're looks very cute altogether.

**Blitzwing/Jazz**  
The triple changers is lifting up something after he return to the base and bring something to his room and throwing it on the floor.  
"Hey, what are you want to take me here? Does there is some cool move to go?" asked Jazz.  
"You're a pieze of zlag! You don't know vhy I take you here?" asked Blitzwing, hothead.  
"Oh..you're so not cool. Maybe you want to get some.."  
'No any discussment! Ze vant to get you'  
"Get after me? Solid! And what are you.."  
After that, Blitzwing is moving closer to him while Jazz is laying down to the floor, looking over him. He don't know what does the triple changer want from him unless there is something that he really want to feel.  
Then, the triple changer is kissing his lips "Crazy! You want to make love with me?" asked Jazz.  
"Hey! How do you know that! I'm only thinking of that after you juzt zaid it.." said Blitzwing, random.  
"So, what do you want to do with me?"  
"Of courze ze vant to taste you! You underztand? To tazte you!" said him, hothead.  
"Come on! Be calm. That's not cool is you become like that,"  
'I guess that I need to taste you, Autobots.."  
The triple changer is moving his hand to his chestplate and pressing it softly thus make the white-bot moaning excitely. He moving down his hand to his hips and lifting it up slowly then he moving it down to his legs and stops there for giving him more excitement for tasting him.  
After that, Jazz is hugging him and get his purple chestplate hitting his white chestplate, that makes the scene become more hot when the triple changers is touching his chek and placing his finger to his lips before kissing him and locking it. Afetr they're broking it.  
"Crazy! Nice action!" said Jazz.  
"Vell, you vant more?" asked Blitzwing, icy.  
"Okay, more, more, Solid..."  
Then, Blitzwing is moving his hands to his inner thigh and trying to broad his legs as he want to insert his finger into his port and pushing it harshly.  
"Whoa! What the...oh, Primus! That's cool!' said Jazz, then he groaning.  
"Hey, you zay vhat? That'z cool! I'm freaking out!" said Blitzwing, random.  
The triple changers is hitting against his body and kissing him harshly until they're throwing out their sensual voice altogether.

**Lockdown/Prowl**  
"Don't tell me that you've something to hunt for," said Prowl.  
"I thought you don't know...but you're already know it at last, kid," said Lockdown, then he is hugging him, showing his hook to him, lifting up his chin slowly.  
"You want to find me for what? For your Megatron?"  
"No, no, no..I'm just want to find you...for make you...as my lover...only you that I want to hunt for..."  
"So, you want to hunt me for make me as your lover do you?"  
"You're such a damn clever Autobot, kid.."  
Then, the bounty hunter is make one strach at his neck with his hook until there is some oil flowing down from the scars thus he licking it, makes the ninja-bot moaning loudly.  
"Make your loud voice, kid. I know that you like this.."  
"Yeah..I like it...I like it..."  
After that, Prowl feels that something is stroking his body up and down and it stops at his thigh and it reaches his ineer thigh and rubbing it. He moaning again.  
"Yes, yes, yes,..Your voice is indicated that you're like my action...maybe you need some time to give yours to me, kid.."  
"I give it..I give it...ah..I like...it..."  
Then, the bounty hunter is begging for the entrance and placing his hook at his lips. He refusing it, and the bounty hunter begging it again. And the ninja-bot accepting it thus he insert his glossa into his mouth and now, Prowl can taste his oils from his glosa when they're tasting their mouth together.  
After that, Lockdown is grabbing his waist and moving him down on the floor, now the bounty hunter is above of his lover.  
"Hey, are you want to.." asked Prowl.  
"You can feel what does you wan to taste from me, kid," said Lockdown.  
"Okay, I'll give it to you..I give it to you.."  
The bounty hunter is ready for his action, getting himself closer to his lover and their lips are meet, the ninja-bot is broading his legs to let his lover to move his hand at his thigh and insert his finger into himself thus they're make their hot love-scene altogether. Both of them are beging for their more love-scene and triyng to feel their love-struggle altogether.

_Take everything that I know you'll break  
And I give my life away  
So far for you_

**Thundercracker/Skywarp**  
"That's nothing that you can stop me from being the best among the clones that we already have," said Thundercracker.  
"See...I'm just being the last one," said Skywarp.  
"Don't be too coward,Skywarp. You don't want you'll be embarassed by the others?" asked the arrogant Starscream (Thundercracker), grabbing the coward seekers (Skywarp.  
"Please..please..."The coward seeker looks scared when he feels something had creeping over his chestplate.  
"You say what, Skywarp?" whispered the arogant seeker, his whisper is very hot at his neck and he licking it before sucking it. Skywarp is screaming, calling his name.  
"Primus! Thundercrakcer! Keep doing that! Keep doing that! What the...ah..what the.." Skywarp is moaning.  
"You're look very cute now. Call my name again. Do that again," Thundercracker is grabbing his lover and get him closer withhim thus their lips are meet and at the same time, their glossa are moving around their lover's mouth and holding tightly with their lover's one thus they're look as the cute pairing. After they're broking it.  
"See, Skywarp? Are you scared?" asked Thundercracker, stroking his cheek and kissing it.  
"I'm..scared.." said Skywarp, hugging him.  
"What else do you afraid of? Ha...you think of.."  
"No..I want to tell you that I love you..." Then, Skywarp is kissing him. "I love you.."  
"Well..do you want to start it again?" asked Thundercracker, touching his thigh and inserting his finger into his port and pulling it softly.  
"Okay..ah..let's..start.."  
"Thanks,"  
Both of them are starting their love-action together.

**Lockdown/Swindle  
**"Hey, do you think that you need any percentage for my service?" asked Swindle, laying down to the floor.  
"What the percentage mean...if you don't do the best for me," said Lockdown, moving closer to him and showing his hook to him.  
"Come on, be calm, okay? I don't want you frusted due to me," Swindle is pushing him slowly.  
"Now, start your move now..I want to show what does you mean of your percentage is.."  
Then, both of them are getting themselves closer each other while that young mech (Swindle) is moving himself some sensual moves to attract him. Thus the bounty hunter is excited of him then he is hugging him and hitting his lips harshly. That makes the young mech moaning excitely and it makes both of them are opening their mouth and inserting their glossa into their lover's. they're remembering every moment when they're tasting their lover's mouth together.  
"Whoa! Nice service! I'll give you five percent discount for this," said Swindle, thumbs up.  
"You think I'm very like of your service?" asked Lockdown.  
"What? You say you're like it, right?"  
"And now, you're saying it and I'll make it for you.."The bounty hunter is hitting against his body and kissing every inch of his body and that young mech is holding him tightly.

**Starscream/Blitzwing  
**Blitzwing is very anger due to his dissatisfaction of himself, for being very hot-tempered. Starscream is hugging him from behind.  
"You're a pieze of zlag! I'm not interezted of you, you know?" scolded Blitzwing.  
"Hey..you're such a pathethic Decepticons... you have any problem with some bots?" asked Starscream, kissing him.  
"N..Nothing..Juzt feel that ze need to do zomething," said Blitzwing, icy.  
"Well. you don't want to scold some cons, right, Blitzwing?"  
"Yeah.."  
Then, the triple changer is sitting on the bed while the seeker is sitting opposite him. Both of them are getting themselves closer, hitting against their chestplate thus the triple changers is laying down on the bed, while the seekers is above of him.  
"I want to tell you that I need someone to get after my.." asked Starscream.  
"Oh..I know!I know! You need ze help for your move, right? Right? HAHAHAHA.." said Blitzwing, random, getting his face to his neck and biting it.  
"No..Primus! Blitzwing, please..you need to...oh..what are you doing now.." the seekers is groaning, moving himself for him.  
"Hey, you've so hot now! Maybe you need to tazte me," said the triple changer, icy.  
"Oh...Blitzwing.."  
Then, Starscream is placing his head at his chestplate and purring. The triple changer is stroking his head and kissing it, then his hand is moving down to his back and it stops at his wing, using his finger to make him tickles.  
"Oh..Blitzwing, I love you right now..please touch me...longer.."  
"Thankz, I think you like ze move, right?"  
Both of them are hugging their lover altogether and their lips are meet and sliding their lover's glossa together. They're very like their lover's move.

_Can you hear me say  
Don't throw me away?  
And there's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow_

**Optimus Prime/Prowl**  
Those two Autobots are walking along the tunnel and they're entering to one room nearby.  
"Prowl, have you finished your project yet?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Project of what? As I know, you've didn't give me any project to solve for," said Prowl.  
"What are you talking about? We need to finish it before anybody noticing it,"  
"You mean of what, Prime?"  
The Autobot leader mutes for a while.  
"I'm talkng of our project,"  
"Prime, I see you want somebot to keep after you, right?" The ninja-bot is placing his finger up to his chin and stroking it tenderly.  
"Yeah..that's what I want to talk about to you.."  
"It seems that.."  
Then, Prowl is pushing Optimus Prime down to the bed thus make the leader shocked of his action when he see his lover is above of him.  
"Prowl, you know what are you doing?"  
"Yes, Prime. We're doing of our 'project', right?"  
"Our project ,huh?"  
Then, the Autobot leader is grabbing his waist and make themselves meet their lover thus they're kissing each other. The ninja-bot is touching his face softly then he moving his hand down to his neck and he make some love-touch down to his shoulder and holding it. After their kiss are broken.  
"Prowl, I don't know that you..ah..I like your move..Prowl'  
"Come on, Prime...I'm really need you now.."  
"Okay, Prowl..but for this time..."  
After that, the black-bot is touching his chestplate and kissing it thus make his leader is throwing out his lovely voice. Then, the Autobot leader lifting up his lover's head to him and begging for the entrance but he refuses it.  
"Prime.." said Prowl.  
"What? You need to say my name..Prowl...you need to say my name.." whispered Optimus Prime.  
"Really...ah...Optimus'  
"You're so hot just now, Prowl..Please come to your lover...I'm really interested of you.."  
"Allright.."  
Then, Prowl aloowing him to insert his glossa and exploring his mouth thus he like it and replying his action. Both of them are look very cute and decide to continue their move altogether.

**Bumblebee/Wasp**  
Bumblebee ia arrive at one place, he is waiting for something. Then, there is one unknown Transformers arrive there, He's Wasp.  
"Why are you want to see me, Wasp?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Nothing, my old friend...unless I want to take you somewhere," said Wasp.  
"Yeah, but where?" The bee is walking backward from him.  
"Not too far from here, but that place looks too bad...but I'm sure you love it." That green-bot is walking closer to him.  
"But what are you want to.." The bee is shocked when his back is against the wall. He don't know what does Wasp intent to him.  
"Nothing, my pal..just say that you want to give me something.." whispred that green-bot, then his lips is hitting him and his hand is grabbing him too and sqeezing it softly.  
"Whoa! I can't believe..you're..."  
"Say it, Bumblebee. Say it more.."  
"You're so gentle with me..ah..keep move..to me..."  
"Okay, pal. Be gentle with me first, then you'll get it from me.."  
After that, the green-bot is moving his hand to his back and touching it tenderly while the bee is grabbing his waist and holding it tightly.  
"Hey, what the soft hand are you, pal..." whispered that green-bot.  
"Hey, you're awesome too..but why are you.." whispered the bee.  
"Oh..I know..you want this, right?"  
Next, Wasp is kissing his lips and locking it for a minute while his hand is touching his inner thigh and he is holding his own metal rod and he inserting it into his lover's port and pulling it, that makes the bee is shocked and interested of him.  
"My pal..you're so...ah...I love it, Wasp..I love you.."  
"Thanks, my pal...I mean.." Then the green-bot is kissing his cheek. "Bumblebee,"  
"Hey! You've say my name! Say it!"  
"Okay, keep yourself with me and I'll say your name, okay?"  
"Allright...my pal.."  
Then, the green-bot is nuzzling his nose at his neck and kissing it thus make his lover groaning loudly. Now, they're feel they're want to move their scene again and trying to get their love-moment altogether.

**Starscream/Swindle**  
When Starscream is standing at somewhere, Swindle is rushing toward him and looking over him.  
"Hey, my dear customer! You want something to release your tensioness? You're coming at the.." said Swindle but the seeker is walking away from him.  
"Hey, wht are you sulked? Have you any problem here?" asked him again.  
"Can you don't asking after something as my hard-drive is in big trouble?!" scolded Starscream.  
"Oh..don't be too much like that! Your drive is need some rest.."  
"Some rest?" The seeker become excited, looking over him, then he holding his waist tightly. "You mean ,this?"  
"Hey! It's not included in my product..You're.."  
"Listen here, Swindle. Your word for releasing my drive out from my tensioness gives me one idea," Then, the seeker is placing his lover against one glass board, make some butterfly-kiss on her chestplate.  
"What the...it's included...my...customer..."  
"Now, you're admitted it, Swindle. Give yours to me as long as you give me something," After that, the seeker is placing his lips athis neck and sucking something. Swindle is moaning loudly.  
"Okay..ah...I like it...you...my customer..it's for free..."  
"Free? I guess you need something if you want some benefit from me,"  
"Benefits?"  
"Like this," Then, Starscream is hitting his lips, gets his legs pressing him thus make some love-pain for him. After that, he inserting his glossa into his mouth and he alllowing it thus they have much interest to feel their love and affection together.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me, too  
Every day, but all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me, too  
Every way, and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

**Optimus Prime/Starscream**  
"You're such a pathethic Autobot! How do you to treat the Decepticon like me, you see?' scolded Starscream.  
"Maybe you need to get some patient when you're facing with the Autobot like me," said Optimus Prime, kissing his lips two times.  
"What the.. Prime?"  
"Yeah..you just to get after your patience then you can feel what do you want for, Starscream,"  
The Autobot leader is holding his lover's hand on the floor while his legs is placed between his lovers. The seekers is really surprised of his body, touching over his chestplate and make some painful stratch for it.  
'Starscream..ah...that's.."  
"Sorry, Prime! I know the pathethic Autobot like you can't take of this.." said the seeker, then he placing his lips at his chestplate and licking some oils that flowing out from him. Every lick from him makes him interested, groaning softly. He keep licking it until no more oils from the scars due to himself.  
"As you've helped me for recovering me, I'll give you some affection from me...that you can't find at someone else,"  
The Autobot leader is placing his lips at his chestplate and kissing around over it softly and tasting him while his hand is movin down to his thigh then the seeker feel that something had insert into his port and touching his target spot.  
"Prime! Oh..Primus...you're very attracting me...I want more from you, Prime.."  
"Okay, Starscream..Please make our move to me..."  
The seeker is moving himself, atracting him thus his lover is getting his lips at his neck and licking it softly. Now, he is very interested of the Autobot like him.

**Bulkhead/Prowl  
**"You need to get your concentrate of your move with..focus," said Prowl.  
"But I can't! It's too hard for me to do that," said Bulkhead.  
"You can do that, Bulkhead," The ninja-bot is placing his hand at his chestplate. "You have your own move at do that, but it take long time for that,"  
"You mean, you saying about this?" Accidently, the bulky is hitting the black-bot down on the floor. He feel some pain due to his hit.  
"Bulkhead, you're too much for this..I need you.." Prowl is moving himself from the bulky but it makes him in pain.  
"My bad, Prowl. I'll help you," The bulky is trying to wake himself up but he failed thus he hitting against Prowl again. The ninja-bot is screaming in pain.  
"I don't know that you're excited of me," said Bulkhead.  
"This is not your time to say of that! You need to release me from here!" scolded Prowl, trying to push him up so he can escape but.  
Both of them are become closer and suddenly, their lips are meet, then the black-bot is touching his face and trying to lift it up...but he failed thus he decide to let his move to be...

**Bumblebee/Blurr  
**Bumblebee is running over him thus make Blurr want to run after him thus he finally reaching the finish line. When the blue-bot is standing there, he is looking behind him, he see Bumblebee is running to the finish line. Blurr is grabbing his hand and hugging him in...that's fast move!  
"Blurr, that's not fair!" said Bumblebee.  
" WhatdoyoumeanBumblebee ? " said Blurr, then he is kissing the bee and broking it lots of times, in fast motion.  
"Blurr! Blurr! You're realised what do you doing with me?" scolded the bee.  
Blurr mutes for a while.  
"Allright...even I don't understand of your word, at least you want to.."  
After that, Blurr is moving his lips fastly around his face and his hand is rapidly touching around his body thus it make the bee feel uncomfort. Then, the bee is placing his legs and folding them around his waist thus the blue-bot is kissing around his body with fast move and it moving up into his neck and finally at his lips. The bee is holding his head and kissing it only twice.  
"Whatdoyouwantosay?"  
"Say?Mmm..I love you.."  
"IloveoyutooBumblebeeLet'smovealtogether,"  
"Move?"  
Blurr is hugging him harshly and his kiss is moving rapidly around him thus makes him very interested.

_Tonight I see  
It's just another day without you  
I can't sleep I give it away, away all for you, too_

**Megatron/Optimus Prime**  
Optimus Prime is fainted on the ground as someone had caught him and took him somewhere. Megatron is walking toward him, lifting up his head and giving him one kiss. That makes him awake.  
"Where am I?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"In my base, Optimus.." replied Megatron, stroking his cheek softly.  
"Why are you want to get after me? There's no bots else to get for?"  
"No, Prime..you're such a beautiful Autobot that I found just now.."  
"You say what?"  
"You'll know of that, Prime..."  
Then, the tyrant is moving himself closer to him and hitting against him. The Autobot leader is in breathless as his enemy is very heavy for him to hit down. He calling his name in his breathy voice.  
"Megatron..Megatron.."  
"You say my name, Prime? Call me more... I like it.."  
His black hand is touching around him starts with his face and stops at his chestplate, then he breaking it up as he want to see his spark inside and sucking it. The Autobot leader is groaning loudly, touching him to make him more sense for tasting him.  
"I'm really enjoying of you, Prime. Luckily for any bots who had tasted you before.."  
"You..are..the..ah...first..one.."  
"I'm first? Really, Prime?"  
Optimus Prime nodding his head slowly, that gives Megatron more confidence to taste him.  
"Thanks, Prime. I love you.."  
They're get their hands for covering their lover to make a lovely hug while their lips are hitting their lovers one to feel their affection together.

**Prowl/Ratchet  
**"Prowl, have you think that is nothing if you make anything that someone love most?" asked Ratchet.  
"I guess not, Ratchet. There are could be two prediction. First, if we know what does he/she like. Second, if.." said Prowl, then he mutes.  
"Why are you muted for, Prowl? Are you sick?"  
"No.." Then, the ninja-bot is placing his hand at his chestplate.  
"What are you doing for, Prowl?"  
"You say that's not wrong if we do something that we love most, so.." Then, the black-bot is pushing the medic-bot down on the bed, they're laying down side by side.  
"I don't know what's wrong with you, Prowl. But I need something that I need to repair you,"  
"I don't need that, Ratchet. I'm just want this.." Prowl is wake up slowly and moving his hand around his chestplate and sleeping on it. Then, the medic-bot is stroking him and hugging him.  
"Prowl, you know what one word that you want to say?" asked Ratchet.  
"Yeah..you're enjoyed of me, right?" asked Prowl.  
"Not that! It's.."  
"Tell it, Ratchet. Maybe you'll know later," The black-bot is giving him one passionate kiss.  
"I know it, Prowl..I love you.." The medic-bot is replying his kiss.  
"I love you too,"  
After that, they're get themselves altogether and make one cute hug thus their lips are meet and tasting their lover together.

**Bumblebee/Arcee  
**Those Autobots are sitting side by side, discussing after something that they want to speak for.  
"Arcee, I want to ask you, why are the girls looks shy when they're see the boys?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Because some of the girls doesn't know what does the guys like," said Arcee, shy.  
"Or you afraid if any guys want to tease you, don't you?" The bee is pinching her thigh softly.  
"Hey, you're such a flirt, Bumblebee!" That femme bot is replying his action. They're laughing in fun.  
"But you don't know there is one game that every guy interested for," The bee is stroking her head tenderly and one cute kiss is given to her.  
"Every guy wants girl's affection. and girls also want it too," That femme bot is moving her hand around his hand, then she moving it up to his chestplate.  
"Well, you're interested of this game, right, Arcee?"  
"Yeah, but what the game that you mentioned of?"  
Then, Bumblebee is pushing her down on the soft settee, she feel there is some tender pressure on her back due to his force.  
"You want to play game of what?" asked Arcee.  
"Love-project. All we need to do are make love with your lover as long as you like. That's all."  
"It's look easy to do,"  
"But.." The bee is hugging her and giving her few of kisses. "You need to give your love to me,"  
She giggles for a while before she replying his kiss. "I know that. Now, let's begin,"  
Then, the bee is moving his hands down to her thigh while the femme bot is broading her legs to him. He which attracted of her beautiful body thus he feels he want to make love with her, inserting his metal rod into her port and slowly pulling it, that makes her feels interested of him, groaning.  
"Hey, you're so..no..you're..I like yours,"  
"See? You're interested, right?"  
"Yeah..I'm interested.."  
The bee is moving himself closer to her and get their lips are hitting their lover's and they're having a good romance together.

_Hear me say  
Don't throw me away (Don't throw me away)  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow  
All I wanna do is touch you_

**Megatron/Bumblebee**  
At one place in the city, Bumblebee is finding after something that it is important for him. While he's busy for it, something had attacking him and make him trapped in one dark place. He is shocked when he see his face. He has a dark face and shiny red eyes. He is only recognised him as...Megatron! The bee is cannot do anything unless asking for Primus for protecting himself from anything that maybe harmful for him.  
"Come on, your Autobot. I know that you've hiding something from me," whispered Megatron on his audio case, then he placing his lips at his head and his hand is touching him for giving him a comfort but it's doesn't giving him any comfort to Bumblebee, otherwise he is afraid of the tyrant as this is a first time only both of them are in one place. The bee is screaming when he feel the tyrant is licking his lips and giving him one harsh kiss to him ,that makes him more scared of him and he want to scream but he cannot do that unless he broking that kiss...finally he broking it but it's not over yet.  
"What are you want from me? I'm just a small Autobot that you see just now, not a.." said Bumblebee, scared.  
"Even you're small..as long as you're an Autobot, I like it as long as I am.." whispered Megatron, moving his hand over him and trying to taste him. The bee is screaming for help but nobody hear it...poor Bumblebee!  
"More you scream, more I like, especially when you're like my move..."  
That sentences makes the bee is screaming again. But for Megatron, the bee likes his action...

**Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercracker  
**"Okay, my two clones! Today I have one thing that I want to show you.." said Starscream, calling his two clones.  
'Do you want to hurt me?" asked Skywarp.  
"Just ignore it! Maybe he want to take a revenge to Megatron, right?" said Thundercraker.  
"Not that.." said Starscream, stroking his chin, thinking of something, looking over them.  
"Why are you looking to us like that?" asked Skywarp.  
"Heheh..nothing, Skywarp.." said Thundercrakcer,then he hugging the coward seeker from behind, thus Skywarp is screaming to escape himself.  
"Hey! What are you want to do to me? Please let me go!"  
"Well..you're such a coward clones, Skywarp.." said Starscream, walking toward thecoward seeker then he moving his hand to touch his body softly. The coward seeker is look scared and sometimes he feels some pain due to his claw-touch.  
"Don't touch me..I..ah..I can't take it.." Skywarp is crying.  
"Don't be like that, my clone..I know you like it..I know that.." then, Starscream is hugging him thus make Skywarp excited. Meanwhile, Thundercraker is moving his hand to the seeker's shoulder and stops at his head, then he moving his head closer to him and one kiss is given, following his kiss to Skywarp from behind.  
"It's so cool, can you make it again?" asked Skywarp suddenly.  
"Now, you have one more space to let yourself to me.." said Starscream, then he kissing him.  
"And don't forget of me," said Thundercracker, then he moving his hand along both of them and getting themselves tighter thus they're throwing their voice altogether.

**Optimus Prime/Blackarachnia**  
"Just one more thing that I want to ask from you, Optimus," said Blackarachnia. "Why are you loving me?"  
"Because you're my Elita-One," said Optimus Prime.  
"But does she dead in your mission a few stellar cycles ago?"  
"No, Elita is not die. She's still alive...and Elita that I find for is you,"  
"You mean, me?""  
"Yeah, you.." Then, the Autobot leader is walking closer from behind, hugging her and one kiss is given.  
"Optimus, do you very love me?"  
"I'm still loving you, Blackarachnia..because you're my Elita.."  
Then, he is placing his head on her shoulder and kissing it and he moving his lips to her neck and licking it. Now, the spider-con is groaning with her sensual voice.  
"I want to ask you something.." whispered Optimus Prime.  
'Just ask it," said Blackarachnia.  
"Are you sure to be my lover...and be my Elita forever.."  
"I'm sure..as long as you're love me.."  
"Thanks.."  
After that ,the Autobot leader is moving his hand up and down to her body and grabbing her waist tenderly while her hand supporting them thus make their love have been tied.  
"Do you want to be my lover, Blackarachnia?"  
'Yeah..I will, Optimus.."  
Next, he turning his lover opposite him thus he pulling her closer to him and make their lips are meet and locking it for a minute, now her hand is touching his head while his hand is stroking her thigh and moving up to her intimate area thus he creeping his finger up and insert it into her port and pulling it a few times.  
"Optimus, what are you..ah..keep it...I want it.."  
"I know you're want it...I know that's you want for.."  
And then, they're continuing their love-move again...

_I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me, too  
Every day, but all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me, too  
Every way, and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

**Sentinel Prime/Optimus Prime**  
"Come on, my buddy. I know that you're very hate me," said Sentinel Prime.  
'Listen here, Sentinel. Even since previously you're look hate me, but I didn't mean to hate you. We're still friends," said Optimus Prime.  
"Friends? Hello! If we're friends, we're never look like this.." That blue-bot is getting himself beside his buddy.  
"But I'm feel not comfort with this.."  
"Oh..don't be like that, my buddy. You're still my friend, okay.." That blue-bot is touching him again, now it moving up to his chestplate and stops at his waist.  
"Please, Sentinel. I don't want to be like this..I'm still.."  
"Keep quiet. I know you're let me to do this, right?"  
"Okay..you can keep it..but this time.."  
"Allright, my buddy..here we go!"  
After that, that blue-bot is hitting against his buddy a few times that makes the Autobot leader is moaning in pain, but at the same time, he is enjoying of his action. They're touching their partner altogether to feel what do they mean of 'buddies' is.."

**Starscream/Prowl  
**The seeker is hitting the ninja-bot against the wall and hugging him tightly. That makes the black-bot screaming as he is breathless.  
"You're such a pathethic Autobot! You know why am I want to grab you?" scolded Starscream, stratching his face.  
"I..don't know.." said Prowl, weaker.  
"Fool Autobot! I want to get after you thus I want to feel why does the useless Auto-fool like you make the other make..you know that!"  
"But I want to know why are you catch me,"  
"Hmm..Just one simple answer...I want to get after you..and.." Then ,the seeker is kissing him at his neck and biting it for sucking his oil from it thus make Prowl screaming in pain.  
"You can't do that to me..ah..please..." Prowl is groaning in pain.  
"Hey, you're my lovely Autobot..that's make me more like you.. especially.." Then, the seeker is grabbing him and touching around him while his lips is hitting against his cheek and his lips thus make their love-scene become hotter, then the ninja-bot is broading his legs to him to let the seeker for insert his rod into his port and moving harshly. Finally, their scene become very interesting as they're get their lips meet and trying to find their love-spot when they're tasting their lover's mouth together.

**Megatron/Shockwave**  
"Come to me, Shockwave. Your leader is very need you," said Megatron, moving closer to his lover, hugging him.  
"But why are you look very weird?" asked Shockwave.  
"Is that wrong for me to have one good moment with my mate like you, Shockwave?" The tyrant is whispering something then he placing his lips to his cheek and kissing it.  
"Don't you think it's make me some sense to you, my lord?"  
"You're right, Shockwave..I'm feel that I want to taste you..more than you think.."  
"Allright..I'll let you for that.." Then, Shockwave is closing his optical to feel what does happen when Megatron is getting him into one lovely kiss then he feel of something... the tyrant is begging for the entrance and he allowing it thus they're finally get their glossa tasting their lover's mouth altogether. While they're drown in their love-fantasy...they're feel of something.  
"My lord, I want to tell you something.."  
"Tell it, Shockwave..I can't wait for this.."  
The tyrant is holding his own metal rod and inserting it into his lover's port and pulling it harder thus make him groaning in excitement.  
"Get your voice louder, Shockwave..I can't wait for my next move.."  
That sentences makes Shockwave is scremaing to him once again thus the tyrant feels more to him and continuing their action together.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me, too  
Every day, but all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me, too  
And when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

**Blitzwing/Slipstream  
**"Let'z go, my lovely! Ze know vhere are you now.." said Blitzwing, random finding after something. Meanwhile, Slipstream is shocked when she see the triple changer is finally finding her thus she is running after him but.  
Blitzwing successfully catching her.  
"I gotta you! I gotta you! chachacha..." said him again, random. hugging her from behind.  
"Hey, why are you look very odd than usual? Are you very mad of someone?" asked Slipstream.  
"You zay vhat? You don't know that ze vant after zomething unlezz you?" scolded him, hothead, then he is kissing her harshly.  
"You can't be like that, my Blitzy. You should be gentle...with the femme like me.."  
"I know that, you..but how doez ze vanna to hold you and..." said him, icy.  
They're meet in opposite position and fall in one lovely hug. Then, the triple changer is get his lips closer to her.  
"Ze iz very love you, vhat about you?"  
"I'm very love you too..oh.. what the nice way of you.."  
Finally, they're get their love-move altogether and get their affection together.

**Longarm Prime/Bumblebee  
**'Gee? You say that you want to meet with me?" asked Bumblebee.  
'Yeah I want to meet you, any else do you want to say?' askd Longarm Prime.  
"But you're look scared than usual, don't you'  
"That's what you think.." That silver-bot is hugging the bee and giving him one trustness kiss. "Actually, I'm still a nice bot, okay'  
'Nice? Yeah...that's what you know.."  
"Okay.." The bee mutes for a while.. "But don't trying to hurt me, okay?"  
"I know that, Bumblebee. We're friends, do you?"  
The bee is hugging him while he see that his silver hand is creeping over his back and moving down to his waist and finally at his hips and stroking it slowly. The yellow-bot tickles of that and he replying as his lover did it.  
"Bumblebee, you know that I'm always make you in trouble, so please forgive me.."  
"I know it, my guy...I'll forgive you.."  
"Swear'  
"I swear..I love you.."  
"Me too.."  
Bumblebee is placing his head at his chestplate, while Longarm Prime is stroking him softly, the bee is purring.

**Jetfire/Starscream**  
The seeker is shoot down Jetfire thus he is falling down to the ground. He feels some pain for a while, thinking of his twin as he need his help for rescuing him..Unfortunately, Starscream is getting after him, throwing him into somewhere.  
"Hey, are you don't have any else to do unless bothering me?" scolded Jetfire.  
"Nothing that I want to do unless you tell me why are you trying to be over me," scolded Starscream, grabbing him with his hand at his head until he cannot reach the land.  
"I don't know what do you mentioned of..but we're.."  
"You don't have to mention your twin here. only both of us as the jet-fighters here and I want you to.." Then ,the seeker is kissing him harshly and biting his lips.  
"I can't let you..ah..don't..do..this.."  
"No more chance, you Auto-weak! You need to serve me.." Then, the seeker is hitting the orange-jetbot on the ground thus he is hitting against him thus he harshly tasting the orange-bot.  
"Please..please..."  
"Yeah...now you know what the hot of me..."  
While the seeker is gets his hand to his inner thigh and insert his finger into his port and pulling it hardly, the orange-bot is screaming and he begging for being released. The seeker is slapping him.  
"You don't need to get released! Get after me first if you want to safe!"  
"Okay..I'll let you do this to me..as long as you release me after this..." Jetfire is crying.  
"Now, you've be the good bot, you know?"  
"What?"  
Then both of them are get their own lover and feel their love-scene together.

**Bumblebee/Prowl  
**"Prowl, I want to ask you something, why.." asked Bumblebee, then he mutes.  
The ninja-bot, sitting on the tree, jumping down to the ground, walking toward him.  
"Maybe you want to ask me of the love-making, right?" asked Prowl, moving his hand, wrapping his lover then he hugging him.  
"You've already know it, Prowl..But why are you look...very strange today?"  
"Strange for being with you...only both of us..." whispered Prowl, then he kissing him and licking his audio case. Bumblebee giggles, replying his kiss.  
"I think this place is very suitable for us...now you need to follow me," whispered him again.  
"Okay..but don't trying to hurt me, Prowl..I'm afraid if you do something to me.." said Bumblebee, then he following him up on the tree, laying on the one plank at the branch of the tree.  
"Please tell me that you're like my move," whispered Prowl, then he is hitting his lover and get their lips meet.  
"Hey, Prowl! I like yours! I like yours!"  
"Thanks..." then, the ninja-bot is giving a lovely hug and kiss. "I love you.."  
"I love you too.."  
Finally, they're looking very cute together.

The End

**A/N: This is my officially 41st stories. so the first five review and first five fav added will be given a credit for my next story. yeah? Okay, reviews for my lovely fan only...if you hate this story, just ignore it as there are more my fans out there likes me..HAHAHAHA...(finally with Megatron laughing)**


End file.
